


The bad boys secret

by tacky_skeleton



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Corruption Arc, Cyberbullying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internet Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Suicide, Toe Licking, Villain Arc, completely in character, mentions of kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_skeleton/pseuds/tacky_skeleton
Summary: Gru’s naughty secret has been discovered.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/The Minions
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beary07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beary07/gifts).



The bad boys secret  
Chapter 1

A bald headed man sits at his desk at his desk at 3 in the morning. He wasn’t sitting there in the horribly early morning for funs and giggles, he had lots to think about, and would prefer to do thinking when nobody would disrupt him.  
What was he thinking about, may you ask?  
Well, a disaster had happened, a rather bad one.  
His loyal minions had somehow discovered his heat suppressants.  
Which means yes, him, Felonious Gru, world famous super villain.

Was an omega.

He had been so, so careful to keep his dirty little secret for so long, even as a chile he was told by his alpha parents to never tell anybody of his failure to be an alpha.

But now? What was he going to say to them? Did they even understand? Did they have a system like that? 

God, this entire situation was so humiliating.

As Gru stood up from his desk, he saw a familiar yellow tic tac in the corner of his eye.

“....Kevin?” Gru said breathlessly.

The shorter yellow man began walking slowly towards him.

“Kevin? What are you doing in here?” He asked again, though his words hung in silence.

Kevin came to a stop in front of Gru. 

Kevin licked his lips.

“Banana.” He said in his attractive minion voice.

Gru starting sweating, and his heart was pounding against his chest.

Gru ran.  
He ran and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down his face from humiliation.  
He slammed the door of his bedroom and fell face first on to his bed.  
Why, Why?! He asked himself, Why did he have to be born this way?!  
Gru’s thoughts drifted back to Kevin.  
The situation was awful but..  
Why did he like it?


	2. Awoken Part 1

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 2

Gru woke up to a tear stained pillow and a stuffed nose. He groaned and slowly sat up, a few cracks coming out of his wildly disproportionate body as he stretched.

Something felt...Off...Like he was forgetting something. It wasn’t yesterday’s “event”, he was consciencely ignoring that, but what could it be?..

Oh, crap! The girls!

He quickly went to their rooms to wake them up for school. 

After he woke them up, Gru headed into his kitchen to cook pancakes.  
As he poured the batter onto the sizzling pan he felt..odd again.  
Gru quickly glanced around the entire room.

Nobody, good.

He finished the pancakes and served them, and then quickly headed back to the kitchen.

Gru scrambled through the cupboarfs for his pills, and he had to be quick, he didn’t want his daughters to see, or—

“Banana.”  
“Banana.”  
“Banana.”  
Three voices chimed together.

Oh  
No

There was a small one, a medium one, and a kevin standing behind him.

“A-a-a-a-ah, w-w-w-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-two d-d-d-doing..?” Gru stammered nervously.

The three glanced at each other. The small one then pointed at the pill bottle.

“T-this is my e-er..” He racked his brain thinking of excuses.

Suddenly, he burst into tears.

“P-please don’t tell anyone i’m a filthy omega! i’ll never be able to live it down!”

“Gru?”

He heard more voices, but they weren’t from his minions.

He looked up, and there was standing.

His entire family..

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Baka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad. :-(

the bad boys secret  
Chapter 3

Gru gasp.

“n-n-n-noooo!! i-i-i-i-i-i-i-“ Gru stammered, he was horrifed, how could this happen?!

“Gru, you failure.” He heard a familiar voice say to him, and gru looked up to meet his fathers eyes, with Victor right next to him.

“F-father?”

“Do not call me that.” The man snapped. “That title belongs to my sugar baby; Victor.” 

Victor sneered. “Even at being an omega i’m better than you, Gru.”

His mother looked at him coldly. “I thought we told you to never let anybody find out, usless childe.”

“I-“

“Useless.” His mother repeated.

“Trash.” Said Victor

“Failure.” Said Dru

“Ugly.” Said Simon the Chipmonk

“Weirdo.” Said Margo

“Stupid.” Said Edith

“Poopy head.” Said Angus

That wqas the final freaking straw for Gru.

“STOP!” He roared, face wet with tears, then once again ran back to his bedroom. 

Gru screamed into a pillow before slamming it into the wall.

How could his friends and family say such cruel things about something he could not control?

Gru stared longingly out the window..Just before he heard a knock at the door.

“G-go away! I don’t want to talk!” Gru yelled at the knocking stranger.

“bababooey.” A sexy voice said.

“S-stuart? What do you want.”

“You.”

Gru opened the door nervously. “Stuart..You cannot possibly mean that..I’m just a useless omega—“

“No.” Stuart said blankly, and began removeing gru shoes.

“What are you doing!—“ Gru gasped when he felt something wet against a foot.  
He looked down to see Stuart licking his toes.  
“Banana’s.” Stuart remarked, seemingly talking about the taste.  
Gru was furious, how dare he!

“GET OUT!” Gru yelled, startling Stuart.  
“Bu-“  
“NO BUTS! I-I DON’T LIKE HAVING MY TOESIES LICKED, B-BAKA!!”

As the tictac scurried out, Gru fell to the ground and cried again, he couldn’t trust anyone, could he?

While Gru cried, Stuart silently smiled to himself.

The first phase had just begun.


	4. cyberbullies part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new lover.....and a new enemy?! 😨😰

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 4

The gargantuanly tall man finally awoke from his unrestful slumber, after a long night of crying like he always does, he was in a pretty bad mood.

To make matters worse, he was feeling nauseous, and his toes felt wet again, even after he had dried them off. Had the yellow demons slurped his toes again while he was resting?

He felt like saying he should end this once and for all, but he simply had no energy too.

Felnonious Gru needed help.

so obviously the first thing he did was go to the safe and wonderful place of the interwebs to join a support forum for Omega’s.

He created his profile, eg_gru70, and began posting in the chat rooms.

: eg_gru70 :  
hi doez any1 wanna b friendz? (^-^)

he posted, and then closed his computer and sighed, hopefully he would meet some nice people.

Knock knock.

Gru outwardly groaned, bad things always happened when people knocked at his door!

“Gru? Can we come in?”

Gru thought to himself for a moment, then spoke.

“I-i guess..”

The group of bullies excluding his parents and V*ctor entered.

“We’re really sorry about yesterday.”

“Yah I don’t know what we were thinking.”

“Right.”

Gru whipped a tear from his fcae.  
“Thanks everyone, i appreciate it.”

“No probs.”  
after everyone left, another group came in.  
Gru narrowerd his eye, “what do you three want from me now?”

“We just want to talk, gru.” Said Kevin.  
“Well i dont want to!” Gru snapped  
“but it’s important.” Said Stuart, urgently.  
“I dont care! i don’t want anything to do with any of you!” Gru thundered at them.  
“b-b-but-“ started Bob with puppy dog eyes.  
“Get out!!” 

The three scampered out, Bob being the last, looking at Gru sadly for a bit.

Great, now he had a headache. Anyways, he thought now would be a good time to check back on the forum.  
He reopened the computer and logged back on.

ONE NEW DM!

Oh boy! A dm already? Gru excitedly clicked.

: coolguy21 :  
hi i saw ur messages and i checked ur profile and you seem cool 😎...and a little sexy (//∇//)...Dm me again soon.

Gru face turned bright red, he couldn’t believe what he just read! Someone was..interested in him? the thought of that made him blush even craizer, so he quickly began typing another message.

: eg_gru70 :  
OMG!!!!! THAKIEZ 4 THE COMPLIMENTZ!! I WOULD TOTEZ B UR FRIEND!!

Gru hoped that wasn’t over doing it.

just as he sent that message, another dm popped up in his notif bar.

Another friend?! He couldn’t believe hos luck today!

But when he open it..his good mood completely disappeared.

: redhead_kpopper :  
hey u stinky little peeboy, i know ur secret irl, you heathen, ur mama so fat she sit on iphone it turn ipad!! 😈😈

OH NO!!!!!!

Gru bit his nails very hard down. As the tears came out harder than they ever came down before. Who could say such cruel words against his mother?!..And the fact that they apparently knew him..He didnt want more people knowing about his secret than there already was!!

also, what was a kpop??

TO BE CONTINUED..?


	5. cyberbullies part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the subplot coninutes..................

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 5

Gru stepped out of his room sheepishly, he once again had a lot to take in and think about, but before his train of thought could continue,  
“Good Morning, Gru!” Exclaimed Lucy, his wife cheerfully.   
oh right he had a wife.  
“Morning.” Gru grumbled, he was in a bad mood again and he didnt really feel like talking right now.  
“What’s up?”  
He sighed, what wasn’t up?   
“...I’m okay, I guess, someone’s being rude to me on the interwebs.”  
Lucy gave a small frown. “Oh no, that isn’t good, you should probably stay off the internet for a couple days, i’ve been trying to make Margo do that, she’s so obsessed with those...Cakepops?”

Gru’s ears instantly perked up at the last word she said. “Do you mean..Kpop?”

“Yeah, that. I think they’re this singing group or whatever, do you know anything about it?”

He shook his head. “No, I was gonna ask you, but I guess I’ll ask Margo instead.”

“Mkay, seeya around!” The woman bounced off.

Before he confronted margo, Gru decided to listen to it.

“Wow this sucks.”

anyways after that Gru walked down the hallway, before coming to the door of his three adopted daughters.

knock knock knock knockity knock.

“Hello?” Said Margo.

“It’s me. im coming in.”

“Ok?”

gru entered the bedroom, and shoved the laptop into her hand.

“Care to explain what this is?”

“I—I d-don’t know?” The girl stammered nervously.

“So you know absolutely nothing about what this is?” He began to shine a light in her face.

“N-no...Not at all..”

“Alright then, lets try qnother method.” Grus finger slowly went to click on the video back on.

“WAI-“

But as soon as he clicked it, Margo began screaming out all of the lyrics and melodies somehow.

“🎵🎶🎵🎵🎶🎶🎵🎵🎶🎶🎵🎵🎵🎶🎵🎵🎶🎶🎵🎵🎶🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎵🎶🎵🎵✖️🎶🎶🎵🎵✖️✖️✖️🎵🎶✖️〰️♾🎵🎵👁🗨🔚♾🎵🎵🎵🎵♾👁🗨™️➖🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎵🎶🎵®️🔚✔️©️➕🎵🎵🎶🎶🔝®️🎵♾🔝🎶✖️🎶🎵🎵🎶🎵🎵🎶🎶🎶🎶🎵”  
Margo sang.

how is she saying that outloud wondered gru.

“That is enough!” Gru slammed teh compiter shut.

Margo took in breaths of oxygen. She looked lost.

Gru stormed out and into his bedroom, where lucy was sitting on the bed with her computer on lap.

“lucy i think margo has been possessed by satan.” Said Gru

Licy jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh! Gru! why do you think that?”

“its the kpops, its turning her brain to sin, we will bring her to chruch to be excorcised tommorow.”

“ok.”


	6. cyberbullies: The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of an arc....

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 6

Gru and Wife drove Margo to the church, under the guise that they were bringing her to a kopop concert, their plan was going great.

“Did she belive you?” asked Lucy

“Yeah,”

“Believe me about what?” Inquired Margo 

“i can’t believe it, she really though we taking her to a concert.” gaggled Gru

“What?!” Margo Yelled. “You told me we were going to a concert.”

“of course we are honey.”” Said Lucy, then laughed.

“Seriously, aren’t you guys like super villains or something? Why are you acting so suspicious?”

They chose to stay silent for the rest of the ride.

when the family and Margo arrived at the church, they quickly blind folded her, when she questioned their motives once again, they simply told her that they also had a surprise included in the concert.

The pope gretted them as they came inside.

“Lay ur child down on the thing.” Said he.

“ok”

“What’s happening? Are you going to kill me?”

“No not yet margo, stay quiet.” Tutted Gru.

“Feel free to kill me anytime, I hate living in this godforsaken story.” Wailed Margo.

“ok.” Said Pooe, “I will begin exorcise now.” He pulled out treadmill, and other things

“What is this?” Yelled Lucy “We wanted an excorcism!”

“Why would you get an excorensim at a gym?”

“this isnt a gym!”

“ya it is, see?” the...Pope? then pointed at a sign outside that that said Gym

“Then why does it look like church, and why are you dressed like the pope?”

“Ah crud honey, i just remeberrd that its The snational holiday where we decorated our gyms like churches.” Said gru, facepalming.

“That literally makes no sense.” Said Mango.

“Oh well, naybe next time we can free her of her sinning kpop ways.” Shrugged gru.

“Y-Yea—“Stammered Lucy, before hearing the buzzs from her and Gru’s phone.

“Wait! N-“

“But it was too late, Gru had already opened his phone to the support forum, another message from redhead_kpopper.   
It was many pictures of boy and girl unmarrital hand holding and kissing   
😰

“Aaaaaa! boy and gorl kissing!!” Gru screamed in terror at the display of straight on his screen.

“Wait, Mom, didn’t your phone buzz too? What’s on your phone?”

“O-oh I don’t think that’s necessary—“ But Gru frabbed her phone and looked.

Wait a minute.

“YOU’RE REDHEAD_KPOPPER?!??!???!?!!??!??!??!???!!??!??!???????????!!!”

“I-i..”

“Mom, how could you?”

“Its because I’m a kpop stan.” She admitted sheepishly. “It’s a disease spread down generation to generation in my faniky tree, i simply cannot have a local as my husbaand.” Lucy said finally, then left.

Gru was overwhelmed form all this new information, that he threw up on the gym/church floor.

“i just replaced the carpet.” sulked pop.

“Hold on, dad! I’ll call you a doc-“

“No need.” Said a familar german accent.

“Dr. Doofenshmertz?” 

“ayes, i will see what is wrong with you will my ‘what-is-wrong-inator.”

He then blasted it at Gru.

“Hmm yes.......It appears...............…...........You are ppregante with three beautiful children.”

“What?!?” Everyone said in shock.

“H-how can this be?! Me and my wife had a loveless marriage.” Stated gru.

“We can do a Paternity Test-inator.”Suggested Dr. Doofenshemerz  
“I created it because when i was a child, my parents—“

“I don’t really care about your childhood trauma.”

“oh.”

He then shot it at gru again.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Do the names ‘Kevin, Stuart, or Bob’ ring a bell to you?”

The whole room gasped again.

“N-No way! The b-words with their toelicking ways!” Cried Gru angerly.

“......If you want it, i also have a fetus-deletus-inator.”

Gru sighed. “No, i keep...I guess.”

Margo stared at the absolute tomfoolery infront of her.

“..What the hell just happened?”

“Hey, don’t fucking swear in the holy gym.” Scolded the “Pope.”

To be continued..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote.


	7. Insanity Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this had drawings but im too lazy to figure it out.

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 7

“ugh that was terrible, you weren’t even excerzied” gru said to his unexcorized child as thye got home.

“Well, I did get the other kind of exercise.” Margo said as she pointed to her newly beefed up calves. 

“...anyways im also pregant but im sur eyou have alreay herard.” he said ignoring Margo and her weird calfs.

“Indeed, what are you gonna do about that, dad?” Margo Inquired.

“Well, i do have idea.” Gru whipped out his phone and pointed to a picture of a man.

“..You’re re-marrying already?”

“No! don’t you reconize him??”

“No.”

“that’s iohn smjth, famous host of ‘who’s the daddy’.” gru said wit a smirk.

“But dad, you already know the daddy..s.” Margo said shocked.

“well i refuse to beliewe that german man! they are are not the dads!”

“Yeah, that did seem pretty weird, also those children would be deformed.”

gru and Margo headed inside to meet the Minions, who were staring at them back.

“we are going on whos the daddy the tb show.” said gru bluntly.

“Whaaaa?” Said Bob classically.

“Felonius please-“ started stuart, but gru cut him off.

“we are going you strange creatures! pack your bags and get in the car!!” gru yelled, while the minions tried not to cry, they packed their bags as they could not disobey nor wanted to upset him more.

after they all packed their bags, they headed to hollywood, Margo had been dragged along for the ride as always.

“I hate my life.” Margi remarked as always.

“dont worry honey, once we get rid of those HEATHENS you wont anymore.” Gru reassured as the minions whimpered in the trunk.

Soon, they arrived at the building, which was large and build just for the television show.  
“This is quite a big building for a trashy reality show.” Said Margo.

“SHUT UP MARGO SCREW YOU WHOS YOUR DADDY IS A GREAT SHOW OF THE AMERICAS IDIOT I HATE YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!” Gru Screamed at the top of his lungs!

“Okay! Okay! Jesus, sorry.” Margo said frightfully with her hands in the air.

Gru sighed and rubbed his head. “im sorry mang, im so stressed and i have pregnancy cravings.”

“..Uh, It’s okay, dad, I’m just gonna..go look around.” Margo said, trying to get away from her psycho father.

And off she went, looking around aimlessly for something fun to do, until a voice came up behind her.

“Hello? Are you lost?”

Margo flipped around to face a young boy, almost the same age as her.

“Oh! U-um, not really, just..Lookin’ around, y’know?” She stammered.

The boy laughed. “Sounds fun, anyways, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“My dads a contestant on the show.”

The boys eyes widened. “Wow! So he’s here with your mom?”

“...No, he’s the pregnant one.”

“...Wha-“

“Just don’t question it, trust me, not worth it.” 

The boy shrugged. “‘Kay, anyways, you like your dad?”

“Not really.”

“Why not?”

“He’s super weird and crazy.”

He laughed again. “I feel ya, my dad collected children’s toys, had a whole closet full.” His face suddenly went serious “But you should appreciate him while he’s still around, my dad died.”

“Oh no, I’m really sorry.” She frowned “If you don’t mind me asking, how did he die?”

“Dunno, went to his homeland one day and never came back, FBI won’t tell us what happened.”

“Wow, Ominous.”

“Yeah.” He turned his head “Anyways, I think the show is starting, we should go in.”

Margo nodded as she walked with him. “By the way, what’s your name? Never caught it.”

He smirked.  
“Timothy, but you can just call me Timmy.”

——————————

“HEEELLLLOOOOHOLLYWOOD! WELCOMETOTHE420TH EPISODEOFWHOSYOUR DADDYWITHGRUKEVINSTUARTANDBOB!” iohn smjth annoced hammily.

“ANYWAYSLETSBEGINWITHTHEPROCESSPEEINTHECUPS!”

“Why are we going so fast?” Bob questioned.

“BECAUSEIWANTTOCUTTOCOMMERCIALSNOWHURRYUPPP!!”

All four of them peepee.

“VERYGOODNOWLETMECALCULATE..”

Gru stared at iohn smjth with nervous and intense.

After a moment, the host nodded at them.  
“KEVIN, STUART AND BOB, YOU ARE...”

“..NOT THE FATHERS.”

The whole room gasped!

“B-but if we’re not..” 

“T-then who—“

“I AM!” A loud voice called from the audience, the whole room looked at him.

It was Dr. Neferio.

guu gasped loudly. “d-dr -n-nerlferio?!? how is this possible?!”

Dr.Neferio came up to Gru and carresed his cheek (up to you to decide which one) and smiled.

“The baby was created from my love, remember how i never bully you?”

Gru’s memories came flooding back, of the cruel words of his alphaness, he said he forgave them, but subconsciously never did.

“Oh..dr.neferio...I love you too”

The minions gasped.

“G-Gru—“

Dr.Neferio hushed them.

“Gru...Its always been you.” He said before leaning in and..

gru smiled brighter “now lets get outta this place” he said before the two ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, Kevin was not having a good of a night.

“Gru! Why!” He wailed endlessly as the minions stroked his back.

“shh..Kevin, dont worry, he wasnt worth it.” said stuart calmly.

“but he was!” cried Kevin, before looking at an open window and staring at it.

“k-kevin what are you—“ bob said worriedly.

just then, kevin sprinted to the window before anyone could stop him and jumped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Everyone screamed, except for iohn smjth.

“finally, we can go to commercial break.” he groaned.

——————————-

Hours later, Kevin was presumed to be died.

But this was not case.

a low voice sang.

The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye  
  
“Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?  
  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Like the corruption is continuing  
  
The discovered conclusion, disappearing  
Outlines fading to black  
In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light  
From the inside of madness, goodbye  
  
Hello, myself  
Haven't we met before?  
Goodbye, yourself  
So, want to talk?  
  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Like the corruption is continuing  
  
Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?  
Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you  
Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know  
Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot  
  
iNSaNiTY  
It's like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
Dark? Light?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY  
  
sAnIty  
Can't see the dark already  
pUrIty  
The days are longer  
sAnIty  
But that also must sink  
"sAnIty"  
... what is that?  
  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
Unable to run away  
iNSaNiTY  
Like floating on air  
PSYCHoPaTHY  
A carefree life  
iNSaNiTY  
An illusion that can't end  
CaPTiViTY  
The corruption is continuing  
https://lyricstranslate.com/en/insanity-insanity.html”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next...................


	8. Insanity part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not update 😥😰
> 
> war for scariness in this chapter!! 🫀😳

The bad boys secret  
Chapter 8

it was a very sunny and bright and sunny day at the gru-nafario hosehold, everyone was in a good and sunny mood, wells, amlost eveyone............:/:::::::::.........

“Can you guys stop kissing all the time in front of me?” Margo asked, disgusted.

“what? u cant bother 2 see your ftager happy? you want me sad and cry all the tume? that is what i was like beofre i wmet him my love of my life DR. JOSEFP NFLERIO YOU HOMEPHONE!!!!!!.”

Margo sighed, she was starting to wish she had stayed in the box at the orphanage, her dad used to be cool, someone to look up to, sure he was a little...”Quirky” at times, but not on the level of this raving lunatic in front of her, she wondered what happened for him to get like this..

“anyways snookums, sorry for my outburys therr, i was just SO MAD.” gru vented angeruliy to nefario his husband.

“its ok lovebog, i under stand.” the they kiss a again.

thunk.

“..Hey did you guys hear that?” Margo said, feeling a little freaked out.

“im sure it is fine edith.” replied nefario casually

“I’m Margo.”

“ok”

Another thump came again but louder.

“hmmmmm maybe mango is rigjt, we should look.” sisd gro

“ok will come”

The two men headed out of the back door where the strange noises were coming from.

10:30

10:35

10:40

10:45

Margo waited impatiently on the couch for her father’s to return, as weird as they were, she was getting very worried, so she sat up.

She investigated the back door, nothing, then the backyard..

What she saw she would never forget.

It was Kevin, with hyper realistic bloodshot eyes that were also bleeding black blood, and had long tentacles growing out of his back, holding Gru and Dr.Neferio tightly.

“K-Kevin? I-is that really you?” Margo asked fearfully, she was absolutely terrified by this..thing.

“Kevin” snapped around to face her, his cold eyes chilling her bones.

Then, he began to sing.

“  
!thgir ti ta kool uoy fi gnimlaC  
cirtcele rehtaew ,rednop yeht reveN  
thgin eht hguorht ti edam gnivah levraM  
ot trats selcitrap eht ,thgirb sworg ti nehW  
em ton m'I fi llet t'nac I rotcoD  
dnim ym edisni no gniog s'tahw dnatsrednU  
em pleh enoemoS  
-a edisni eloh a edisni llaf uoy dnA  
ees t'ndluoc uoy eloh a edisni llaf uoy dnA  
dnuora syalp niarb eht woh eeS  
nwod er'uoy lit' tog ev'uoy lla ti evig uoy dnA  
tog ev'yeht lla ti evig yeht dnA  
tog ev'yeht lla ti evig yeht dnA  
)krow yeht woh ees( dnuorg eht krow sfres eht woh eeS  
em rof yhtapmys evah eeht fo daelp I  
ees uoy yob a tsuj saw I  
em no ycrem evah ,eeht fo geb I  
ytsejam yht nwod gnilarips os-os-os-os-os-os-os-oS  
ytngierevos eniht tuo gnihcrocs yllohw ,srebmahc enim gniyfirtcelE  
suht selpmet enim sekirts gninthgil eht sa gnitnacni ecnemmoc snuN  
yarp dna rewoc ot uoy redro I  
droL ruoy ma I modgnik ym ni ereH  
yawa em yrrac dna em revileD  
ygrene thguoht fo skraps gnirettacS  
elbuort rof tsriht a sevas suineg yht ,llul fo llah eht ni gnikeirhS  
elbbur rednu gnipsag srewolf eht nwod elbmurc srewot enim llA  
yramrifni eht ot mih nmednoC  
enasni tiebla traeh doog a ev'I  
em revo yrolg sti demialc sah niarb yM  
?nialpxe I yam ,ronoh ruoy rehtaF  
dnah thgir ruoy esiar won ,nos uoy pleh oS  
hturt elohw eht llet ot raews ylnmeloS  
dnats eht no ynomitset ruoy deen ll'eW  
?daelp uoy od woh ,ronim tnediseR  
lamiced ni etunim htaed sA  
htaerb siht gnidloh tnemom hcae fo knihT  
thgirf fo yrtiucric gnisolc gnisopxE  
thgil sseltimil sa sthguoht eseht fo knihT”

“Kevin, this isn’t you! We can talk this through!” Margo screamed, trying to talk sense into him.

Kevin came closer to her, growling and baring his teeth, which Margo noted were razor sharp.

before he could do anything more, gru screamed.

“oooooooh noooooooooooooooo!!! the BABYS are COMING right NOW!!”

Dr.Neferio looked at her with desperation in his eyes. “mangu PLS HElP!”

Without another thought, Margo rushed into the house and quickly grabbed a kitchen knife, then ran back outside and slashed the tentacles holding the men.

“Hurry, in the car, NOW!” Margo instructed frantically, as Kevin screeched in pain.

The three rushed in the car, not even bothering to close the doors, and drove out of the driveway, almost certainly breaking the speed limit.

“Don’t worry dad, we’ll get you to the hospital.” Margo said calmly as she drove, even though she was scared.

gru just wheezer in repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you n joy


End file.
